The Dark Transference
by The RayFox
Summary: Eggman has finally created his ultimate weapon: The Extractor. Using this maniacal robot, he plans to extract Sonic's speed and make it his own. But, will he succeed?
1. Prologue: The Prototype

Before we start off, PLEASE remember this is my first fanfic, so I would enjoy it if you left criticism, constructive or not, it doesn't matter. Either way, here is:

The Dark Transference: A Sonic Fanfic

Prologue: The Prototype

"Careful, you fool! I need this to drop in perfectly!" Eggman said as he pushed back an Egg Pawn. The Doctor was working on a new Badnik to defeat Sonic, one that would stop him in a way so maniacal, you wouldn't believe Eggman was the one who made it. He dropped in the final chemical flawlessly, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that went great!" Eggman said. He finally fixed up his new creation, and laughed so maniacally that even his largest Badniks quivered with true fear.

"Finally….it's finished. My newest Badnik, Prototype X, or as I shall call it henceforth… the Extractor." As Eggman had finished naming the Extractor, a Motobug came up and asked reluctantly, "What will this creation do, master?"

"I'm glad you asked, Motobug," He replied. "You see, my main purpose is to defeat Sonic, as you may know from my obsession of obliterating him. But, to truly outwit him, I must become as fast as him, or better yet, extract his speed. That's where the Extractor comes in. Using this Buzz Bomber-type demon, I will take Sonic's incredible running ability and make it MINE! ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

As the doctor had finished his explanation, he put the finishing touches on the new Badnik. An impenetrable barrier that not even Knuckles could break. A storage container for when the mechanical mega-wasp sucked out the hedgehog's speed, and finally, the self-destruct button.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE," An eerie voice from behind Eggman bellowed electronically. "REMOVE THE INFERNAL DEVICE YOU HAVE IMPLANTED WITHIN THE EXTRACTOR." The voice came from Metal Sonic, creepily watching from behind Eggman.

"Oh, yes! The Self-Destruct Button! Yeah, that was a witless idea." Eggman tossed out the Button, reconfigured the rest of the Extractor, and finally, activated the Extractor. The Extractor's eyes flickered on, and a purplish-red light emanated from within. Its enormous wings spread out like an opened umbrella, and it slowly rose upwards towards the ceiling.

Eggman quickly reached for the Remote that controlled this Demon, and brought him back down slowly.

"Now, there's only one more thing I need to do." Eggman said. He smirked with the most devilish look in his eye, and added the TRUE finishing touches on his doomsday device. A Microchip to let him see what the Extractor sees, and finally, if Sonic or any of his friends managed to shatter the shield, venomous vines that reached all over The Extractor's body.

"It's finished. The Era of Sonic will end, and a NEW ERA SHALL RISE! THE ERA OF EGGMAN!" Eggman laughed in a venomous way, and his Badniks all banded together and joined him. However, Eggman didn't have any Idea of what was going to happen the next day.

Later that night, Eggman stored the Extractor away in the basement, while two of his Slicers guarded the sleeping experiment. Eggman finally got ready, and calculated the coordinates of Sonic. He locked on, and sure enough, the hedgehog's exact location, whether Sonic moved or not, would be coded STRAIGHT into the Extractor's mind. Either way, however, the Doctor wouldn't know what to expect the next day.


	2. Chapter 1- Tails' Invention

Here it is, the next chapter... I have no idea if I'm doing good for my first fanfiction, so if you have any complaints or anything else to say, please leave a review.

The Dark Transference

Chapter 1- Tails' Invention

_The Next Day, in Tails' workshop…_

"He looks like he's out cold." Sonic said as he examined his faithful companion, Tails. "Shadow, do you think you have a solution?" he asked.

Shadow looked at Sonic with an irritated look in his eyes. "I don't have time for this nonsense." He replied. He walked off, not saying another word.

"Geez, was it something I said?" Sonic asked to himself. He kept trying to wake up Tails, but with no luck. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Maybe one of Tails' gadgets can help." He thought to himself. He looked at each of the gadgets down in the kitsune's workshop, looking for one that could assist him with his predicament. Unfortunately, he had no idea which machine was which, for none of them had labels. "Would it hurt him to at least put a name or two on his machines?" Sonic asked himself.

Meanwhile, in Tails' mind, he was having a nightmare. He was running from a dark force alongside Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, but unfortunately for Tails, he couldn't keep up with them. They slipped into the Darkness behind them, and he ended up having his energies drained out of his body.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Tails screamed as he woke up from his dreadful nightmare. "That was terrifying! Wait a second… where am I?" he asked.

"Tails! You're up!" Sonic exclaimed in relief. "What were you doing last night, buddy? You were out cold in the middle of the floor. I tried getting someone to help wake you up, but it wouldn't work. So, anyway, what were you up to?"

"I was working on a new machine, but unfortunately, the lights went out, and I couldn't finish, and ended up passing out." Tails answered.

"Hmm?" Suddenly, Sonic became interested. "And what_ have_ you been working on?"

"Well, I would tell you, but, it's not quite finished yet," Tails said in a slow, slightly scared tone.

"Come on, you can tell me! I'm your best friend, practically your brother!" Sonic persuaded.

Tails sighed heavily. "Fine, come with me and I'll show you." Sonic followed Tails throughout the kitsune's workshop, and after about a minute of traveling, they had arrived at their destination.

"Here it is!" Tails said as he stood next to what seemed like a swirling portal, alternating between the colors of blue and green.

"Whoa! Tails, is this that teleportation device you said you were trying to modify after 'The Incident'?" Sonic asked.

Tails remembered the incident that Sonic was talking about. One time, while testing the Teleportation device, it went haywire, grew to an enormous proportion, and it almost devoured Green Hill Zone. If it weren't for the Goal Post colliding with the power switch, the portal would've completely obliterated the Green Hill.

After snapping out of his frightened state, Tails replied with hesitation, "…Yes. But I've got all the coordinates correct, all of the modules are in place, and the gray wire has been cut, so nothing could go wrong, unless Eggman found out about it."

"Tails, with a hiding place like this, Eggman wouldn't find it for about a century, and the egghead would be dead by then." Sonic replied with confidence.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Now, should we test it?" Tails asked.

"I'm up for it!" Sonic replied.

Sonic jumped in front of the machine with his trademark leap, and gave Tails thumbs up, signifying that he was ready.

"Okay, Teleportron, warp to…. Hydrocity Zone!" Tails commanded the machine with a vengeful smirk on his face, while Sonic looked at Tails in shock. BZZZZZZIP! The machine teleported Sonic, and about 15 seconds later, Tails commanded the machine to bring Sonic back to the Workshop.

BZZZZZZIP! Sonic teleported back, soaked and absolutely enraged at Tails. Tails couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"So… did it work?" Tails asked, trying to hold himself back from laughing.

"Did it….WORK?! LOOK AT ME! I'M ABSOLUTELY DRENCHED! DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT WORKED?!" Sonic asked in a fit of rage.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tails replied, taking a few steps back to grab a towel.

"So, what did you think? Does it seem finished?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but if you left me out there for a second longer, I WOULD'VE DROWNED, AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL YOU!" Sonic replied, still not over the fact that Tails tried to somewhat drown him during the Teleportron's testing.

"Give it a rest, will ya'?" Tails asked, cringing from the hedgehog's infuriated look. "If you ask me, we should think of some place to just take a load off for a while." The kitsune thought aloud. "Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, I agree. If you ask me, I think we should probably take some time off in Star Light Zone. "Sonic thought aloud.

"Great idea, especially considering the fact we've both had it rough the past few days."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sonic said, looking at Tails in a scornful way.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's Lair….

"Okay, Extractor, are you ready? Today's the day!" Eggman said, almost giving off a diabolical vibe.

"YES, MASTER." The Extractor replied.

"Got Sonic's coordinates locked in?" Eggman asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Now Go, my masterpiece! Go extract that hedgehog's speed, so that he shall NEVER SPRINT AGAIN!" Eggman ordered.

And with that, the Extractor flew off, breaking a perfectly circular hole in Eggman's Ceiling.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, your days as the fastest thing alive…..are about to end." Eggman declared evilly.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 2- Star Light Ambush

The Dark Transference

Chapter 2- Star Light Ambush

After about a 30 minute trip (5 minutes for Sonic), the duo of Sonic and Tails finally reach the Star Light Zone. However, the entire place has been remastered into a way that Sonic never expected.

"'The Star Light Resort'? How long has it been since I've been here, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"How would I know? You didn't meet me until after you beat Eggman in Final Zone." Tails replied.

"True. But, I shouldn't worry about the nostalgia. We should find a place to register first. Where's the Registration?" Sonic asked.

"Over there." Tails pointed to a blatantly obvious neon sign that had the word "Registration" on it.

"Oh, yeah…. Heh." Sonic said, slightly embarrassed. They registered in, and finally got some time to relax. But not for long, as the Extractor was tracking them down and getting ready to remove Sonic's speed. But, Sonic and Tails were completely unaware and continued their relaxation.

"TRACKING DOWN THE HEDGEHOG KNOWN AS SONIC." The Extractor said, with its electronic voice sticking out like a sore thumb. Luckily for the Extractor, however, it was still maneuvering throughout Scrap Brain Zone, and it was having as much trouble as an upside-down turtle.

"Well, TRACK FASTER! The sooner I have the speed of light in the very palm of my hands, the better!" Eggman replied in utmost rage. The yell blared in the Extractor's ear through its communication chip, and it nearly short-circuited the Extractor.

"DON'T YELL, MASTER. YOU NEARLY KILLED MY EARS." The Extractor replied. Eggman was silent for a while. Too silent.

_Anyway… Back to Sonic's Story._

Sonic was having a hard time relaxing, and for probably one of the creepiest reasons as well. Whenever he closed his eyes to try to relax, he always saw an ominous face. The face of a murderer. He never knew who it was though, but it always seemed to follow him, watching him. It wasn't Amy, Shadow, or anyone else he knew. This one looked like the devil. Murderous. Evil. Red. Its expression looked like it was about to erupt. Whose face was this that was daunting him? Well, for now answers weren't clear. But, one thing was clear. He heard a mechanical whirring sound, almost like a mechanical screwdriver that never bolted in any screws. Just a simple noise.

"Ugh…. Sonic, stop that!" Tails groaned.

"S-s-s-stop what?" Sonic asked.

"That whirring sound. STOP IT!"

"I'm absolutely serious, Tails. It's not me!"

"Okay, but if I look now, and nothing's making that whirring sound, YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN DEEP SH-" Tails trailed off as he looked up and saw the Extractor, and its eyes were a flaming blue color.

"TARGET NOT FOUND." The Extractor said.

"Look to your left, you bumbling moron." Eggman replied in agitation.

"OH. TARGET ACQUIRED!"

"Now, go extract his speed, Extractor!"

And, with that, the Extractor dove down in a dive of fury, his reticles locked firmly on Sonic, and absolutely nothing could stop him.

"Oh, crud," Sonic said. "This could go bad really fast."

"ENGAGING SPEED BOOST MODE." The Extractor then dashed towards Sonic with all his might, and Sonic just kept running. The Extractor then thought of a strategy. He stopped for a moment and jammed his vines down into the ground. They traveled extremely quickly, even under the ground.

"WHOA! Are those…. VINES?!" Sonic tried running up them, but then, a spine from the vine poked into Sonic's foot, and his foot started swelling.

"SONIC, NO!" Tails screamed in fear. He got out his transceiver that was connected to the Teleportron, and yelled out, "Teleportron, warp to… Star Light Resort!" The Teleportron ended up, luckily enough, landing right in front of the Extractor's stinger, saving Sonic in the nick of time!

"NO, NO NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" The Extractor yelled. He struggled getting out, but no luck.

"Teleportron…CLOSE!" Tails commanded. The Teleportron tried doing so, but then something unexpected happened…..

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 3- Malfunction

Okay, this chapter was a real pain. Don't expect me to upload another chapter for At least two days, although I may be working on another project... you'll find out more soon. Anyway, here's:

The Dark Transference

Chapter 3- Malfunction

The Teleportron sparked. Its portal jolted back and forth. It zoomed and bounced around all of the Star Light Resort. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. The portal the Teleportron created MULTIPLIED! The two portals suddenly screeched to a halt, but from Tails' perspective, he only saw one.

"TAILS! BEHIND YOU!" Sonic yelled. Tails looked behind him and saw the Extractor's stinger coming through the portal. It seemed as though the new portal and the old portal were connected, as part of the malfunction. Tails leaped back in absolute terror.

"AAAAAHH!" Tails screamed as he flew higher, trying to avoid the Extractor's stinger. However, The Extractor's programming soon became undone, as soon enough, its vision became blurry, and it mistook Tails for Sonic.

"SONIC ACQUIRED." The Extractor then shot out his stinger, and it hit Tails straight in the cranium!

"NO! YOU FOOL! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, EXTRACTOR!" Eggman yelled through his monitor.

"WHOSE VOICE IS THAT?" The Extractor asked. His recent unwiring caused him to lose his memory and all of his powers that made him nearly unstoppable, and without those he was just…. A giant Buzz Bomber.

"Alright! Finally, some action!" Sonic jumped upon the Red Buzz Bomber's head, and pounded it to oblivion.

"WIRING ScRAmBLED." The Extractor said in a confused tone. It crashed into the ground, and with its final move before obliteration, it called back its stinger. The stinger jerked out of Tails' head, surprisingly enough not hurting the kitsune, and while it zoomed back to the Extractor, Sonic accidentally landed in its path.

"Oh, No." Sonic tried jumping, but his foot was stuck underneath one of the Extractor's gigantic wings. The stinger was headed straight towards him, as the Extractor's connection point was straight behind him. Sonic only had one option. He tried catching the thorn with his bare hands. He prepared himself, and he caught it perfectly. He then threw it at the Extractor, and the Extractor reconnected its wiring.

"SCANNING FOR POTENTIAL SUCCESS…" the Extractor scanned and scanned, but to his surprise, not even the abilities he drained from Tails were in his stinger!

"Well that was anti-UH OH." Sonic stopped mid-sentence and realized an orange glob on his glove. He took off his glove for a moment, and even his hand had a stinger mark in it. Sonic then realized that he had accidentally absorbed what the Extractor had caught, which meant….he had some of Tails' DNA within him.

"TRY IT AGAIN! FIRE!" Eggman shot the Extractor's stinger again, this time striking Sonic straight in the quills. Sure enough, his speed was drained. However, the Extractor may not have been programmed to fire twice, as soon, the stinger went haywire, and went through the Teleportron's portal, and the once-filled quill struck straight into Tails' back. Then, the kitsune took the stinger out, and tossed it towards the Teleportron, closed the Teleportron, and this time, Sonic escaped before another drop was withdrawn from him, and the Extractor activated its self-destruct.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! I REMOVED THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!" Eggman screamed. However, as soon as he finished his sentence, a mechanical voice from behind him cleared its throat.

"M-m-my Badniks? But How? Why? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I was *this* close to victory and you just snatch it away from me?! What kind of minions ARE you?!" Eggman asked frantically.

Then, the Motobug from yesterday came up and spoke with Eggman. "Listen here, you Egg-shaped buffoon, we're tired of supporting you. WHAT IS THE POINT of it if we KNOW you're never going to succeed?"

"I WOULD'VE had it this time if it weren't for you meddling mechas!" Eggman replied. "My ultimate weapon, and you wire the self-destruct button back in?! You know what? You can leave! Leave RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" He screamed.

The Badniks all cheered simultaneously as they left the base of Eggman, as the scientist then thought to himself, "What am I going to do without them? I need minions… they were the only reason I had nearly obtained my victories before…." He then looked behind him, and saw Metal Sonic.

The Mechanical Hedgehog then said to Eggman, "I AM SORRY MASTER, BUT I MUST LEAVE." He then slowly walked out, and Eggman was alone. No one to comfort him in his time of need. Only an Egg-shaped man in a laboratory was left, just like how he had started back in 1991…..

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were trying to identify what was going on. Sonic couldn't run and Tails couldn't fly. Something was definitely screwy. They looked and then realized: The Extractor was the cause of this. It would only be a few days until Sonic was flying and Tails was running at the speed of sound. Just the thought of that made them shudder. Well, either way, they had a long night ahead of them. Tails had to work on trying to fix this mess AND repair the Teleportron, while Sonic had to try and regain his speed like in the old days: gaining momentum and working himself to the limit. And so, after about a 45 minute long trot home (For both of them this time, they finally separated to go to their homes.

"Good Night, Tails." Tails said to Sonic, and vice versa. They then paused in shock. This transference of DNA was acting faster than they had thought. 'Whoa, this is crazy.' Sonic thought. Neither of them had experienced something like this before, and it truly terrified them. But, either way, after about an hour, Tails and Sonic finally fell asleep (Well, Tails passed out on the floor again, but either way, he still fell asleep.). And they both had a pretty insane dream.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4- Insane Dreams

The Dark Transference

Chapter 4- Insane Dreams

That night, Sonic and Tails had some of the strangest dreams they've had in a while. They had dreams similar to ones they have had before, but with quite a few twists….

First, let us enter the realms of Sonic's dreams. In the mind of the blue-quilled hedgehog, he was having the dream of his life. Finally being able to shatter the sound barrier and get ever closer to gaining the speed of light. He just about reached it, when all of a sudden, BAM. Total Darkness. He looked around, but could see no one. Then, out of nowhere, Eggman's head, disembodied, came floating towards Sonic, as Sonic started quivering. Finally, the Eggman head started talking.

"Life's not fair, is it, Sonic? You see, I…Well, I shall never rule Mobius. And you….well, you shall never break another sound barrier. Enjoy the rest of your life as an 'assistant', Sonic the Hedgehog." The Eggman head then floated off deep into the void of Sonic's dreams…. Sonic was confused. VERY confused. How would he get himself out of this? He thought about this for a moment, and then, all of a sudden, BAM! A purple vortex started rising towards the ground, inhaling everything it saw.

"OH NO! What am going to do?!" Sonic panicked, until he realized; his tails! He quickly elevated up using his tails, and soon enough, the kitsune had gotten out of another predicament.

"Well then, that was unexpected. Well back to the workshop!" Tails started walking off to work on more inventions to assist Sonic; as he was the blue-quilled hedgehog's sidekick, after all, and made sure he could try to help in any possible way.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **Sonic woke up, and had hyperventilated for about 10 seconds, until he finally became calm again. "That was insane! Wait a minute….." He looked down, and saw two tails brushing against his backside. He wanted to scream again. He was mortally terrified. Two tails. Just like his buddy has, or maybe used to have; he wasn't so sure. He rushed over to Tails' workshop, as fast as his now less-swift feet could carry him. He was worried for his pal, and jogged over to his workshop, even if going outside in pitch-black darkness was probably his dumbest idea yet.

Anyway, over to Tails' dream. Our favorite kitsune was busy at work, finally finishing his ultimate invention; One that could slow down the very flow of time, without the use of Chaos Control! He was proud of his work, when all of a sudden, BAM! A flash of light that was as powerful as Perfect Chaos beamed at him. He tried covering his eyes, but the light was absolutely blinding, no matter how he tried to hide his eyes. Suddenly, the light faded.

"Oh, Thank the Biolizard….I thought my eyes were about to be gorged by light…." He groaned. He then saw two mechanical red eyes glow before him. It was Metal Sonic. The kitsune scowled at him. "Metal Sonic? What are you doing here? This is so confusing….."

Metal Sonic then replied, "I AM HERE TO FINALLY DEFEAT YOU, SONIC."

Tails finally responded after about a minute of confusion. "Are you…talking to me?"

"AFFIRMATIVE, SONIC. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE HERE, AFTER ALL."

"But…I'm Tails."

"HAVE ANOTHER LOOK AT YOURSELF." Metal Sonic suddenly made a mirror appear out of thin air, and the blue hedgehog had a look at himself in this mirror, and finally responded;

"Oh, yeah…. Sorry about that." Sonic chuckled nervously to himself. "Anyway, let's finish this, faker!"

Sonic finally started up his race with Metal Sonic, and through a series of mini-battles within the void of the dream, the Blue-quilled rodent had bested his mechanical doppelganger. Metal Sonic slowly grudged to the escape pod, while his robotic bolt came loose, and uttered out;

"You haven't seen the last of me, Sonic the Hedgehog…."

"Well now, I guess I showed you who's who, haven't I?"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Tails had just woken up from his dream, somewhat terrified, but also a bit at ease. He was sort of tensed up from his dream, but he was overall pretty mellow. That is, until he saw his tails were gone! "What?! **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Sonic heard Tails scream and jogged as fast as he could towards Tails' workshop.

"TAILS! What's going on?" Sonic asked frantically.

"M-m-mm-my Tails are GONE!" Tails started weeping.

"And look at me! I actually have tails for once! You know, they're not as comfortable as I thought they would be…." Sonic thought aloud.

"This must be part of what that Buzz Bomber mutation did to us! I've got to go see Eggman! If anyone knows about this, it'd be him!" Tails said.

"Yeah, we've got to see him, and FAST! He may be our last hope!" Sonic exclaimed.

And so, Sonic and Tails set off for Eggman's Lair, hidden within the newly-built area of Finale Frenzy Zone. But, when Sonic and Tails got there, they would have no idea what to expect…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 5- Eggman's Sorrows

THIS ONE WAS A PAIN TO MAKE... Hope you enjoy it anyway.

The Dark Transference

Chapter 5- Eggman's Sorrows/Searching for a Cure

Eggman's life had been nearly destroyed. All of his Badniks left him. There was no one to talk to. No one to ask for advice. Nobody to check on or care for. Nobody to assist him, for he was now just a shell of his former self, going back to square 1. Having no idea where to restart, he decided to build new robots, ones that were better than the ones before. Yeah! He'd show those outdated piles of scrap! Soon, everyone would once again fear the name of Dr. Eggman, and everything would be back to the way that it used to be. Everyone would soon see his true genius. Yeah! Without those old rejects, he found his tension loosening, when all of a sudden…

"Eggman?" Sonic was surprised to see Eggman like this when he finally reached the end of the long haul between the Green Hill to the scientist's lair. Eggman looked behind him and for once, actually breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Sonic, it's just you. For a second there, I was afraid it was somebody important." Eggman said, trying to hold back his sorrows.

"What's going on, Egghead? This place isn't as busy as it used to be. For a second, I thought you had retired! No Badniks to crush, no animals to free…. Come on, Doctor, step up your game a little bit!"

Eggman was on the verge of tears, but he held them back for as long as he possibly could, and finally explained to Sonic: "My Badniks abandoned me, Sonic. They've left me…." And soon enough, Eggman started to softly weep.

Sonic and Tails slowly walked up towards their enemy, and suddenly realized; without any minions to accompany him, Eggman was just a depressed, middle-aged scientist without any meaning or purpose.

"Wow, I actually feel legitimately sorry for Eggman…" Tails whispered towards Sonic.

"Yeah… Never thought I'd see the day something like this happened…." Sonic replied.

"What should we do?"

"…..ask him one last request?"

"Maybe…. But we should probably wait until he finishes crying."

Finally, after about 10 minutes, Eggman dried up his eyes. Then, he finally spoke up; "Listen, guys. I need help. I need SOMETHING to do. Anything! If you have anything you need help with, please ask me…. Maybe it'll help me get my mind off of this depression…"

"Well, actually, there was ONE thing we needed help with…" Tails said. "You see, ever since the Extractor-

Eggman burst into tears again, which made Sonic slightly cringe… It was completely out of character!

"Are you done yet?" Sonic asked, in a hurry. He was slowly becoming more like Tails the more he stood around, waiting for Eggman.

"Alright, I'm done. Carry on."

Tails continued; "Ever since your Extractor robot dispersed our abilities into each other, we've been slowly turning into each other! Take a look, will ya'?" he said as he turned around.

Eggman then gasped in shock; "Your tails are gone, Miles! So…what do you want me to do about it?"

"Take a look at Sonic."

Sure enough, Eggman took a close look at Sonic's back too, and sure enough, Sonic had tails. This took Eggman quite some time to figure out.

"Well, have you considered that the two of you are turning into eac-"

"YES, WE HAVE." The iconic duo said simultaneously, both in an irritated voice.

"Hmmm….. Well, this may take a little while to figure out…." Eggman thought. "Yes… so the Extractor swapped your very DNA when he malfunctioned… I actually had a device for that, but it may take a bit to find under all my other garbage." Eggman said as he pointed to some scraps of Motobugs, Slicers, and Buzz Bombers.

"Leave this to me." Tails said, with a perk of enthusiasm that started to rival even Sonic's. He boosted through the rubble, searching for the strange device, when he finally found A device that looked like it could be it.

"Could this be what you're looking for?" Tails asked with pride. He held up a prototype of what looked like two spaghetti strainers attached to a large computer screen.

"YES! That's it! That's the DNA Scanner!" Eggman cheered. "With this gadget, I may be able to see if your status is curable." He dashed over to his computer screen, and typed in a code. Within seconds, the DNA Scanner was placed on the floor, with the two spaghetti strainer-type helmets put at a perfectly comfortable level for our infected pair.

"Now, if you would kindly rest your heads within the Scelmets, I can possibly find a cure for your ailment." Eggman explained.

With slight hesitation, Sonic and Tails slowly started to rest their heads within these…..Scelmets, and when Eggman pushed a button with the word "ACTIVATE" on it, Sonic and Tails were automatically put to rest.

Eggman typed in another code to progress through the process; "Let's see here; Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, and A!" Within moments, everything started to clear up. Eggman finally saw what was going on here; Sonic and Tails' identities were being confused by the fusion of DNA. But, when Eggman saw what the cure was, his mouth forced itself wide open.

"SONIC, TAILS! WAKE UP!" Eggman exclaimed.

"H-h-huh?" Sonic and Tails both slowly woke up, as they both drowsily replied, "Did you figure it out, Eggman?"

"Believe it or not, I did! Take a look for yourselves!

The Screen of the Computer read;

Ailment: DNA Confusion

**Starts By: **Fusion of two victim's DNA.

**What it causes**: Mixes colliding DNA, either causing a chaotic fusion between the two DNA Samples, or choosing one and giving the victim every last memory of the other victim's DNA.

**Symptoms; **Having weird dreams of transforming into the other victim, using other victim's abilities at the most inconvenient moments, mind becoming controlled by other victim's DNA, etc.

**Only Known Cure: **A Gelatinous substance found within the Master Emerald, known as: Chaoticus Jewelicus (or, rather, Chaos' Jewel)

"WHOA! So, the only way to find the cure is to shatter the Master Emerald? I don't believe that for one second…." Sonic said, with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Sonic… I think this is true. Eggman may be turning over a new leaf. We've got to try this out." Tails explained.

"Alright, fine. I'll come along. Although something still seems a bit fishy here….."

"Thank you, Sonic. I'm in your debt." Eggman said.

"Yeah, yeah. See you around, Egghead." Sonic replied.

And with that, Sonic and Tails left Finale Frenzy. And Eggman went back to reworking his Badniks. Buzz Bombers? HA! With Eggman's new Roboticopters, defeating _ANYTHING _could be a breeze! And so, Eggman continued working on new Badniks, or as how he would call them henceforth**; **_**The Diabolical Droids**_.

To be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6- Return to Angel Island

Okay, I FINALLY made Shadow a BIT more significant in the plot. You'll see a bit more of that in the Next chapter as well.

BY THE WAY: This fanfic isn't going to be much longer. I'm guessing maybe...2 or 3 more chapters.

Also;** Obvious** Star Fox reference in this one. Anyway, without further delay, here's;

**The Dark Transference**

**Chapter 6- Return to Angel Island**

Sonic and Tails were readying the Tornado. It was time to set flight for Angel Island, to locate the Master Emerald. And so, Tails started up the engine, and they set flight.

"So, Tails, how long will this flight be?" Sonic asked.

"I'd say around 20 minutes." Tails replied.

Sonic groaned. He usually sped by these flights really quickly, but this time, there was no escaping boredom. "Now I know how most flight attendees feel…"

And so, they took off towards Angel Island, hoping to get what they were looking for.

15 Minutes Later…

"Hmm…what's that?" Knuckles looked up and saw Tails' plane from his spot where he guards the Master Emerald (FINALLY), but from where he was at, it looked like an enemy missile. "ACK! What do I do?!" Knuckles ran around frantically, looking for the emergency switch someone had given him. "Where is it, WHERE THE HECK IS IT?!" Suddenly, Knuckles remembered where the button was. "AHA!" He pressed the button, and Angel Island suddenly unleashed a newly-installed cannon. The cannonballs fired from the cannon, at an immense speed, but luckily, Sonic helped out at the last second.

_**"TAILS, DO A BARREL ROLL!"** _Sonic screamed. Tails' plane then spun the plane, but unfortunately, the barrel roll wasn't enough.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Tails yelled. He tried to land the plane, but its wings were too messed up from the cannonballs, and so the plane crashed into Angel Island…. Or at least, it almost did. Sonic jumped onto the front of the plane and the plane splashed into the ocean.

"Come on, Tails! We've got to run up here quickly, before my momentum slips!" But, one thing was odd about that line; Tails said it, and in Sonic's voice, too.

'Creepy…' Sonic thought…. Either way, they made it up the wall (Somehow breaking the laws of physics), and Knuckles was quite surprised.

"SONIC?! TAILS?! Great, now I feel like an idiot…." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, we need your help!" Tails said, once again with Sonic's attitude and voice.

"Tails? Why do you sound like Sonic… did one of your inventions go wrong again?"

Sonic then spoke up, "No… Eggman's robot went haywire and transferred our DNA."

"Hmmm….. Sounds like a real problem… for you. Look, I've got an Emerald to protect. Why don't you get Shadow to help?"

"Because, if we try to go get him now, we're sure to be doomed! Our plane's destroyed…_thanks to you_… and we need to shatter the Master Emerald to get the cure!"

"Okay, now I know you're pulling my leg, hedgehog. What IDIOT would think a secret cure is located in the Master Emerald?!"

Tails snapped out of his sonic state, and then asked the echidna, "Have you ever heard of… Chaoticus Jewelicus, or rather…. Chaos' Jewel?"

"SHUT IT, FOX BOY! M.E's been shattered more times than I can remember, and you're suggesting…. I shatter it….. AGAIN?!"

"Here, I'll make it easier for you, knucklehead." Sonic, barely thinking, jumped directly on top of the Master Emerald with full force.

"NO! Knuckles then leapt and caught 5 of the 10 broken shards, while Tails had caught 4.

"Wait…. WHERE'S THE LAST SHARD?!" Now, both Tails and Knuckles were freaking out.

"Calm down, guys…. It's right here!" Sonic triumphantly held up the shard, not realizing he was stepping right on the Chaos Jewel, breaking it, as well. Then, a familiar face appeared, and Tails gasped in horror.

"C-CHAOS?! B-b-b-but how?!" Tails questioned.

Shadow then arrived and explained_(Don't ask how he knows about Chaos...)_; "Ever since Chaos's defeat about 14 years ago, he's been sealed within the Master Emerald, and has been charging its power ever since, preparing for its return. But now, it'll be even more powerful; it has Faker in its grasp!"

Chaos then held Sonic within its gelatinous grasp, and used Sonic's (but remember, mostly Tails') energy, and mutated to a form BEYOND Perfect Chaos…. Supreme Chaos.

To be Continued…


	8. Chapter 7- Calamitous Chaos

As of now, I've finished producing chapters for this fanfic and started working on the sequel. HOWEVER... I'm still gonna do daily updates and possibly take a break before I start uploading the sequel.

Also: Another blatantly obvious reference in this chapter. Try and spot it. Anyway, here's:

The Dark Transference

Chapter 7- Calamitous Chaos

"I-It's flying!" Knuckles stuttered with fear as Supreme Chaos flew and lifted Angel Island to a higher height than it's ever been. It surpassed the clouds and surpassed the Stratosphere, but ALMOST reached space before screeching to a halt.

"NO! What're we going to do?!" Tails exclaimed. He was frightened. He was stuck squaring off against Chaos. Before now, Tails hadn't fought this creature. But now, it was time to toughen up. He felt pride within him, and focused his spirit. Then he had realized something. If he had Sonic's powers, he could transform into his Super form using ONLY the Chaos Emeralds and NOT the Super Emeralds!

"SHADOW! KNUCKLES! Got any Chaos Emeralds?" He asked.

"Funny you should ask that… I actually found 3 of them before heading here…. Couldn't find the fourth one…." Shadow replied.

"3 of them actually found their way onto Angel Island." Knuckles answered.

"Wait…. Only 6? Where's the seventh?" Tails asked frantically.

He then looked up, and saw the final emerald mounted on the top of Supreme Chaos, who had recently encased Sonic. The only way to get up there was to fly up there, and with Sonic's DNA taking over, he only had ONE SHOT. If he screwed it up, Mobius itself could be destroyed by this demon.

"Time to take my risk." Tails proclaimed quietly to himself. He slowly started to ascend, and it slowly turned into one of his quickest flights he's ever flown. Dodging Supreme Chaos' elemental tentacles (Now the being knew how to control water AND electricity), he grabbed the Chaos emerald in the nick of time, and slammed down onto the ground of the near-space island.

"Now, then…. Time to kick it up a notch." Tails grabbed the emeralds. He felt a supersonic charge emerge from his body. His fur went from orange to yellow. But, just before he finished the transformation… Supreme Chaos electrified the kitsune, making him unable to move for a moment, and slapped Tails STRAIGHT OFF the surface of Angel Island!

"TAILS, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Knuckles cried out. He KNEW a fall from here would be fatal… and with the fox's body paralyzed… the kitsune was bound for his demise.

However, while Tails was falling, he tried as hard as he could to transform into Super Tails, and pulled it off with flying colors! However, there was still a slight problem. HE WAS STILL UNABLE TO GET BACK UP TO THE ISLAND! The yellow, supercharged kitsune plummeted, thinking this was the end, until…..

BAM! Tails landed on a familiar aircraft. He looked down, and saw….

"DR. EGGMAN!"

"Please, call me Robotnik." The doctor replied. "Either way, you owe me big time, fox boy. This'll be the LAST TIME the ingenious Dr. Robotnik helps you!" The doctor's hovercraft swiftly rose towards the levitating island, and as Tails got back up to Angel Island, Robotnik said, "Good luck, Tails."

"TAILS! You're alive….but how?" Knuckles asked as the kitsune returned to Angel Island.

"No time to explain," Tails replied. "There's only a small window of time before Sonic's energy is drained and he dies. I've got to save him, and quickly.

To be Concluded….


	9. Chapter 8- This Madness Ends Now

Okay, I lied. Here's your second update for today, but prepare for the Epilogue THIS WEDNESDAY (9/18/2013).

Also, The Epilogue is VERY important to the story, so if you want to fully complete your...experience (if you could call it that), make sure to read the Epilogue! Also, Shadow's usefulness in beating Chaos shows here. Anyway, here's;

The Dark Transference

Chapter 8- This Madness Ends Now

Super Tails sprinted up Supreme Chaos' massive body, dodging the elemental tentacles left and right.

"Hey, this isn't that hard to get used to!" Tails realized.

However, when he thought he saw an opening to attack, he dashed into it, only to find himself getting knocked back! He tried again, and then realized; Chaos had a barrier around himself!

"Great, now what am I going to do, guys?" Tails asked to Shadow and Knuckles.

"Pass me an emerald." Shadow ordered, and Tails did just that.

Shadow then used a move that anyone could identify. "CHAOS….. CONTROL!"

And with that, Supreme Chaos had slowed down dramatically, to almost half the speed it was beforehand!

"I got this, guys!" Knuckles shouted. And then, Knuckles used his fists to shatter the barrier that surrounded Supreme Chaos. "Got it!"

"Good job, guys! Now then…let me finish this." Super Tails declared. He dashed up the colossal creature's body, and damaged Supreme Chaos. Supreme Chaos then absorbed Shadow, and the Chaos Control stopped. Supreme Chaos was back to how it was before.

"Oh no…" Knuckles whispered fearfully. There was no escape. Supreme Chaos was about to destroy Mobius, until….

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Super Tails said, almost fully altered by Sonic's DNA. He then flew down to the bottom of Angel Island, thanks to the power of the Emeralds (remember, his tails were gone), and dug as fast as he could through the ground of Angel Island, and popped up below Supreme Chaos, and retrieved the Emerald Chaos caught when it absorbed Shadow. Tails then escaped from under the Island and flew back to the top.

"Phew…that was REALLY tiring…" Tails said as he wheezed frantically, exhausted from his work. "But, anyway…. The time is now, Chaos…. You must pay for what you've done! Trying to destroy Mobius….Nearly suffocating my friends….Using my friend's abilities against me… I think it's time for you to perish. And with that, Tails absorbed the last bits of energy from the Emeralds, fully charged. He then summoned his final attack…. He started forming the energy into a humongous, unstoppable Energy Ball. Then, with the most effective of outputs, he shot the energy ball STRAIGHT through the center of Chaos…. And with that, Chaos started withering away… uttering its first (and ironically his last) words….

"You haven't seen the last of me, Miles 'Tails' Prower! MARK MY WORDS!..."and then, he fully withered, and his last remains disintegrated. However, he did leave one thing behind…. His jewel….Chaoticus Jewelicus….

"Sonic, wake up! I did it! I defeated Chaos!" Tails announced proudly as the Emeralds regained their energy, and Tails was back to normal. And slowly, but surely, Angel Island regained its normal position. Not too high, and not too low, but RIGHT in the center of the sky.

"I know, I saw you! That was AWESOME, buddy! And getting Shadow to help? Amazing!" Sonic was very proud of Tails, but both of their times were running out. If they didn't absorb Chaos' Jewel quickly, they'd be done for!

"Okay, we'll talk more in just a second. We've got to absorb Chaos' Jewel, and quickly!" Tails said, slightly worried.

And, as they both stuck their hand in Chaoticus Jewelicus, the DNA from each other's body transferred back into the right bodies. And with just a flash of light, the two buddies had their DNA back in their respective bodies, Tails had his tails back, and everything was back to the way it should be.

"Ah, it's good to be back! I was really disappointed without my speed," Sonic said. "Hey, Tails… I've been thinking for a while… And this is a REALLY important decision for me and you…. How would you like to be the hero from here on out. And I'll be your assistant!"

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I don't think I'm cut out for being a hero… not yet, at least." Tails replied.

"If you say so…. But, how are we going to get off of the island?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know….. The Tornado's remains are probably in the bottom of the ocean now, and….. Wait a second! THE TELEPORTRON!"

Sonic started getting a bit worried. "Tails…. Remember what happened last time?"

"Sonic, I know what I'm doing… Remember last night, when you found me in the floor again? Well, I was trying to figure out what went wrong, and it turns out…. It was the Extractor's fault all along. The Teleportron can only teleport people or living creatures. If it tries teleporting a machine, it'll freak out." Tails explained.

"Okay, got it! Fire away, buddy!" Sonic replied.

"Teleportron, warp to…. Green Hill Zone!" and, it worked absolutely flawlessly.

To be TRULY concluded…..


	10. Epilogue- Back to Normal

Here it is. The epilogue. I have to say, I enjoyed this project. By the way, expect the sequel soon!

The Dark Transference

Epilogue- Back to Normal

Sonic and Tails had made it back to Green Hill safe and sound. They cheered, knowing they had just saved each other's lives. And both of them (mainly Tails) were extremely happy, knowing that it was no small feat to defeat a fully charged Chaos mutation. And then, they both relaxed for the rest of that day, knowing they deserved it (Once again, mainly Tails).

_But, meanwhile…_

"Crud, that was unbearable! Doing all this has really deserved me a break, but that's not going to happen. Oh well, back to the lab…" Eggman said, exhausted from lifting Super Tails' massive power earlier.

"_Shhhh_…. There he is…. LET'S GET HIM!" A Motobug cried out.

Then, Eggman's Badniks rushed towards the chubby scientist, nearly knocking him unconscious. They then picked him up and started carrying him towards Marble Zone.

"HEY! What're you doing, you mechanical menaces?! You already took away everything I had! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Eggman cried out.

"We saw what ya' did, doc," the Motobug from before said in a Bugs Bunny-type accent. "You helped out Sonic and his pals NOT ONCE, but **TWICE! **We have to rid Mobius of you in the Lava Rivers of Marble Zone before your reputation is FULLY tarnished!"

"This is madness, Badniks! You've never been so complex before! Who's been pulling the strings?! **Is there something I don't know?!**" Eggman questioned as he slowly but surely tried moving off of the 567 badnik's backs. However, then a familiar voice spoke up and said, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YET, ROBOTNIK?"

Eggman gasped. He knew whose voice this was. "Metal Sonic?! What are you doing here?!"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS, ROBOTNIK? I'M THE BADNIK'S NEW MASTER, AND WITH THIS BADNIK CONTROLLER, NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY." Metal Sonic explained, and his explanation was followed by a maniacal, robotic chuckle.

"I knew it….." Eggman said menacingly. He finally got off the Badnik's backs, and continued his investigation. "You DID seem QUITE suspicious when you left the Lair…. I should've known you stole my _In Case of Emergency Badnik Controller_. It actually all adds up. While I worked on the Extractor, you snatched the Badnik Controller from its resting place, and when the Extractor failed, you had created your own army. You used them as puppets for your plan to overthrow me, but luckily…." Eggman snatched the controller from Metal Sonic's hands and shattered it, bringing all the Badniks back to their senses. Eggman then continued. "…I have a way to OVERTHROW YOU! Badniks, Surround Him!" The Badniks then charged towards Metal Sonic, surrounding him at all sides. "And for my finishing touch, Behold! A second generation of Badniks…..Metal Sonic, I present to you…THE DIABOLICAL DROIDS!" The new Badniks then surrounded Metal Sonic alongside the First Generation Badniks, and then, the two Badnik generations blasted Metal Sonic to bits.

"Finally, he's gone….filthy traitor. Now, then…. BADNIKS, ASSEMBLE!" Eggman shouted.

"YES, SIR!" All the Badniks (Both 1st and 2nd generations) said in unison.

"Let us get back to what we do best…. Devising a plan to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog."

**THE  
END**

_ The Dark Transference: Complete._

_ A 'Miles' in my shoes (Sequel to the dark transference): Coming Soon…._


End file.
